


After the Rain

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Kylo Ren summons FN-2187.





	After the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts).



> This story was written in response to Jessa's Finnlo version of the Burn This photo where Adam Driver is kneeling at Keri Russel's feet. [It's here on Tumblr, go take a look and give it some love!](https://jesssssah.tumblr.com/post/183539910392/leofgyth-jesssssah-domfinn-burn-this). I wanted to explore what might have led up to that interaction. I hope you enjoy!

“FN-2187!”

The stormtrooper turned to face his superior officer.

“Kylo Ren requests your presence in his training chamber.”

This wasn't an unusual request, for a select group of troopers. Although they were similarly trained, each trooper had their own expertise, and Ren knew them all. If he wanted to spar with saber, or staff, or simply hand-to-hand, he knew exactly which one to request.

And when he requested FN-2187, they both knew what he wanted.

The officer, FN-2187 was sure, had no idea what exactly she was summoning him for; she seemed bored as she turned back around and left him to make his own way to the chamber.

The door to the chamber opened as FN-2187 approached, and it closed as soon as he was inside. The man everyone called Kylo Ren was standing at the other end of the room, in front of the assorted weapons that hung along the wall, and he was not dressed for training. He was wearing his full garb, which consisted of a cape, cowl, hood, multiple layers of tunics, leather trousers, boots, gloves, and a helmet that covered his entire face and head. Everything he wore was black, as black as the hair that FN-2187 knew lay in thick, soft waves just beneath the hard, smooth surface of the helmet. Every inch of the man’s pale, smooth skin was covered.

“Are you FN-2187?” Kylo Ren asked, his voice deep and strange through the modulator in the front of his mask.

“Yes, sir,” FN-2187 responded, and the man in black visibly relaxed, his shoulders falling, his stance widening.

Kylo Ren said, “ _RAIN_ ,” and now it was FN-2187’s time to relax. He took a deep breath, released it with a sigh, and set the blaster he'd been carrying on the floor next to his booted feet.

As he took slow steps across the room towards the other man, FN-2187 remembered the rain. It had been storming on Kashyyyk, during an attack targeting a small group of Rebels that had been hiding in the Black Forest. FN-2187 had been with the company led by Kylo Ren, and there had been a firefight. The two men had become separated from the rest of the group, and had spent the damp night together in the hollow trunk of an old wroshyr tree. It had been quite hot, and over a period of hours they had removed most of their clothing before they tried each other on, and found that they coordinated. What happened that night seemed so natural. Kylo Ren was not used to being touched, but he liked it, and FN-2187 was only too happy to oblige him.

When they were found the next morning they were both back in their uniforms, and FN-2187 had not expected to see Kylo Ren again as he’d seen him during that storm on Kashyyyk. But a week later Kylo Ren had summoned him, and Kylo Ren had said _RAIN_ , and it was now several months later and here they were.

FN-2187 stood in front of Kylo Ren and removed his own helmet, revealing his face, which he could see reflected in the shining black eyepiece of the other man’s mask: dark-skinned with close-cropped black hair, a strong jaw, and brown eyes that Kylo Ren had once called _beautiful and expressive_.

Although he couldn’t see Kylo Ren’s eyes, he knew that he was watching, anticipating. Kylo Ren clenched his fists, and then released them, the leather creaking in the quiet of the room.

FN-2187 took a step back, dropped his helmet to the floor, and nodded. “Take it all off, but keep your helmet on. I want to see your skin.”

Without a word, Kylo Ren did as he was told. He removed the boots first, then the cape, tossing it on the floor; they would use it later. His cowl came next, a long piece that he unwrapped from around his shoulders. Two tunics and a shirt, all with invisible openings in the front that made dressing and undressing surprisingly easy, even with the helmet in place.

As he watched Kylo Ren undress, FN-2187 could feel the man’s invisible fingers attempting to push into his head, very gently. The first time it had happened he’d been annoyed, perhaps even hurt. _If you want to know what I’m thinking,_ he’d groused, _just ask me_ , and Kylo Ren had apologized profusely, and it had been fine. But it also hadn’t stopped, and FN-2187 had realized that it wasn’t that Kylo Ren didn’t trust him, it was that he simply couldn’t communicate using words. So they’d learned to work together, to collaborate, using what they had.

FN-2187 brought a memory to the forefront of his mind - the last time they’d been alone together, just a week before. It had been a stressful few days for the troopers, who were going through a series of tests to decide who would get promoted and who wouldn’t, and Kylo Ren had very sweetly given FN-2187 permission to work his stress out on his body. So FN-2187 had fucked Kylo Ren on the training room floor, punishingly hard, the man’s face in the mat and his ass in the air. FN-2187 had gripped his hips so tightly his fingers had left bruises. After they’d both come they’d laid together on the floor, wrapped in the cape, and as FN-2187 had tugged his fingers through Kylo Ren’s hair, Kylo Ren had told him his name - his real name. And he’d gifted FN-2187 with a name of his own - _only if you want it_ , he’d whispered, with a blush and a smile, and FN-2187 had kissed him, and said _yes_.

The fingers touched the memory, and Kylo Ren’s hands stuttered and then froze, halfway through pulling the second tunic down his arms. FN-2187 raised an eyebrow, and Kylo Ren got back to it, and a minute later he was wearing his trousers and helmet and nothing else. His chest was broad and pale, scattered with moles and scars that FN-2187 longed to kiss and count.

FN-2187 reached out, depressed the latches at either side of Kylo Ren’s jaws, and released them, lifting the helmet off his head and tucking it under his arm. The man shook his head, his hair free and loose, and finally met FN-2187’s eyes with his own.

“Finn,” he said, with a smile, warm and pained and so shy it made Finn’s heart ache.

“Ben,” Finn replied.

Ben cupped his face and kissed him, soft lips and tongue, a sweet thing that made Finn's toes curl.

“I miss you,” Ben confessed, his mouth close against Finn’s cheek. “I miss you, all the time.”

“I miss you too,” Finn replied, tears on the edge of his eyelids, “but we both know there’s nothing to be done.”

Ben fell to his knees heavily, leaned against Finn’s legs, wrapped his arms around him.

“Someday,” he said, rubbing his face against Finn’s hip. “Someday we’ll get away.”

“Yes. Someday.” Finn breathed, his fingers deep in Ben’s soft hair. “Someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
